


Stars to Fill My Dreams

by themutesinger



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Day 5- alternate universe, Day 6-erebor, Day 7- 200 years, Day one- ered luin/beginnings, Day three- stone giants, Day two- under the stars, Gold Sickness, M/M, day 4- music ( inspired by or in text), fiki week!!!!, fix-its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themutesinger/pseuds/themutesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for FíKi week, hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When We Were Young, Almost in Love

Sweat poured down Kíli's face, soaking the fringe of his hair and aiding the smoke in creating a layer of blackening grime over his body. Kíli sighed for the umpteenth time as his hammer struck the wrong edge of the metal for the fifth time that day and he chucked the scrap of hot iron into the waste water with the  last failed attempts. He set his hammer down and went over to the pot of boiling iron and filled a new mold, waiting for the metal to take shape before he could fashion it into a suitable arrowhead.

"How is your arrow smithing going, _nadadith_?"

"It isn't going at all!" Kíli cries in exasperation, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. Fíli chuckles at his brother's petulance, then goes over to scratch at the hair on the base of his neck to calm him. Kíli relaxes into it with a delicious breathy sigh and a soft smile plays at the corners of his lips. 

"What's the problem, _kurdith_?"

"I can't get the hammer to hit the right edge _nadad_! And I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Hmm... Can I see one of the ones you messed up?" Kíli grunts a little and fishes out a cooled arrowhead from the water, depositing it in Fíli's open palm. He turns it over, takes note of the severe bending of the edges and chipped off bits. "Your hammer is too heavy for you and you swing to hard to compensate." Kíli looks away angrily and Fíli knows exactly what he's thinking. "You're not weak Kíli. That's not what I'm saying at all. Every dwarf has their limits and at 60 I would have been lucky to even lift that hammer. Ask Uncle, he'll tell you about the time I dropped it on my foot!" Kíli chuckles at that, and let's his brother pull him into a hug. 

"What hammer should I use then?" Kíli asks, smiling through forgotten tears of frustration that slide down flushed grimy cheeks. Fíli plucks a smaller, less dense hammer and puts it into Kíli's hand, and the young dwarf settings it around with ease. "Thanks Fíli." 

"You're welcome _nadadith_. Now let's see you Smith some arrows!"

A few hours and several arrowheads later Kíli is finished and smiling proudly at his perfectly smithed creations. He surprises Fíli with a peck on the lips, lingering and sweet. 

"I love you _nadad_." Fíli says with his smirking half-smile and another stolen kiss.

"I love you too _kurdith."_


	2. Slip Into the Night Love

The water was cool on Fíli's skin, waves caressing his naked body gently, soothing him into the lull of peaceful rest. Kíli on the other hand was a brand of heat, his body pressing warmth into Fíli's every pore where he was stretched up beside him, barely managing to keep afloat. "I'm trying to cool down, not get even more hot bundushathur!" He pushes Kíli away firmly enough to move him without being cruel. Kíli pouts at him, then dives under the water and Fíli barely suppressed a yelp when he was dragged under by a warm hand on his ankle. When he sputtered to the surface of the water he growled, brushing his wet hair and messy braids out of his face.

"Mahal's hairy asshole Kíli!" His brother comes up for air much more gracefully, giggling happily. Fíli narrows his eyes and leaps on his brother, tickling and splashing, the night air filling with the sounds of laughter and squeals of delight. Finally they relent, panting breathlessly in each other's arms, standing in hip-deep water, noses and foreheads pressed together. Kíli grins and nuzzles their noses together until Fíli starts to chuckle. They get out of the water and lay on the cooled grass by the lake to dry off, Kíli's head pillowed on Fíli's chest, his brother's hand carding through chestnut hair made black by the water.

He smiles as Kíli pointed out the hunter in the sky, then gestures to the lion, and they just lay there, gazing at the stars until Fíli feels soft puffs of breath on his chest, and his brother's tiny snores start up and he kisses Kíli's forehead before wrapping him up in a blanket and carrying him to his bedroll, tucking him in with a soft "Goodnight, amrâlimê."


	3. Thinking of Losing You is a Haunted Song

In that moment nothing else mattered. Not the rain, or the Company, or the fact that Uncle Thorin called out the wrong name again. The only thing Kíli could see was his brother slipping through his fingers, taken away from him, perhaps for good. And then he saw the giant's knee come smacking into the mountainside and he lost it.

He screamed and he beat his fists against stone until they were bloody and then he ran. He ran past hands that tried to grab him, to stop him or for comfort he wasn't sure which, past more rubble and wet stone than he cared for, almost slipping to his death. When he arrived at the place he saw his brother die he was steeled for mangled bodies and rivers of blood, but instead he saw a pile of soaked, grumpy, but alive dwarves and pounced upon his brother with fervor, smothering him in his arms and kissing his soaked brow. Fíli returned his embrace equally, shell-shocked and relieved, arms tight around his brother's middle. 

"I thought I lost you." Kíli says, his yell barely a whisper in the downpour.

"I know, _nadadith_ , I know." Fíli replies, tucking his head under Kíli's chin, knowing that it comforts him. They get so wrapped up in each other that they don't even notice the frantic search for the hobbit and are only drawn back from their own little world by their Uncle's screaming. 

The cave they find is damp and dark with nary a fire to light it. Kíli clings to his brother, holding him close and enfolding him in his body, as if he could safely cover him and protect him from the world, as if nothing would be able to take his brother away. And as the floor fell in around them, both brothers realized how wrong that statement was. 


	4. I Crept Up in You and I Wouldn't Let Go

Watching Kíli take the stage was routine. Every Friday he would sing a few songs at the Green Dragon, then they would drink and laugh until they had to call Uncle Frerin to come pick them up (they learned to never do this with Uncle Thorin after the appearance of a never before seen glare of anger and disappointment that neither young man ever wanted to see again). So Fíli watched his brother walk on stage, trying not to stare at the pleasing bounce of his arse too obviously. He never knew what Kíli was going to sing beforehand, but he always knew that whatever he sang had particular meaning to him and so he always listened closely. Kíli sat on a bar stool and picked up the acoustic the owners left for Open Mic night, and began to sing, his voice rough, untrained but with a sort if rawness and softness that made it pleasant.

"You were young and you'd stare, with a reverance unimpaired. There was an echo far and faint, beneath the air remained. You were young and you'd stare, where my limbs hung far and fair. Make a ladder of what folds and climb up in me." Kíli's eyes lock with his and he knows that Kíli is singing this sing to him, for him, and that he needs to listen, needs to understand what Kíli wants to tell him. "You push and you pull, and you tell yourself no. It's like when you lie down, the vines grow in slow. You push and you pull but you'd never know, I crept up in you and I wouldn't let go." Oh. "There was no light and I swear, I could see your raring fear. I heard the plains moaning back, I saw the thunder roll o'er black. There was no light and I swear, we sat still in our fear. Make a ladder of what folds and climb up in me." Their relationship had always been difficult, they were brothers first and foremost, but there was something else, something quiet and soft but no less perfect or wonderful for it. It was love, pure and strong and sometimes Fíli would allow himself a slice of pure bliss but then would remember the reasons why it cannot be and push Kíli away. Obviously it affected his brother more than he thought. "You push and you pull, and you tell yourself no. It's like when you lie down, the vines grow in slow. You push and you pull, but you'd never know, I crept up in you and I wouldn't let go." Kíli pauses for a breath and his eyes betray nothing, and the quirk at his lips is merely from the pleasure he gets when he performs, it's not for Fíli. "I carve out the spaces, and I... Imparted graces, and I... I couldn't shake it and I... I built a constellation lair, out of the moles that hovered there. A fever billowed with the wind, and I bade the Sky therein. I build a constellation lair, out of the moles that hovered there. Make a pardon of what knows and climb up in me." Soft memories of Kíli tracing patterns in the freckles on his back, guitar-calloused fingers dancing lightly over his skin, followed by a sweet tongue darting out to taste sweat-slickened skin. "You push and you pull, and you tell yourself no. It's like when you lie down the vines grow in slow. You push and you pull but you'd never know, I crept up in you and I wouldn't let go." There's a wetness in Kíli's eyes now, and all Fíli wants to do is wrap his brother in his arms and tell him it'll be alright, but he knows it's not that easy. "You push and you pull, and you tell yourself no. It's like when you lie down the vines grow in slow. You push and you pull but you'd never know, I crept up in you and I wouldn't let go." Kíli finishes his song with an exuberant smile to the audience, turning away for a minute to wipe his eyes and take a sip of water before starting his next song, aptly named "Too Afraid to Love". As he sings Fíli thinks about what he wants. Is the love between them enough? Will it be enough to carry them on if their family abandons them? Fíli smiles, bittersweetly, and admits to himself at last that it is. 

After Kíli's performance he sweeps his brother up in his arms, presses a chaste kiss to his lips and whispers "Everything will be alright." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this fic is Push Pull by Purity Ring, I found it rather perfect. The song mentioned is "too afraid to love" by the black keys, also apt. I did kinda leave it with potential for a larger story and just know that that was on purpose ;)


	5. Gonna Give You Every Inch of My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of day 4's :)

Kíli took a deep, calming breath, revelling in the warmth of Fíli's palm clasped tight against his own, fingers intertwined seamlessly. His brother smiled encouragingly at him, squeezing his hand tightly. They both started when Frerin honked at them, but didn't let go of each other. They slipped into the backseat, hands still clasped.

"Hey guys! Have fun? You're not as giggly as you usually are." Frerin peers at them in the rearview mirror, and his eyebrows lift at the sight of their hands, but he doesn't say anything, merely lets his eyes crinkle at the corners and nods his assent. If his smile looks a little sad, well neither of them are going to mention it. The car ride isn't silent like they thought it would be, in fact it seems like their younger uncle is trying to make everything as normal as possible and the boys are happy to have at least one person on their side. The boys both flinch as they pull up to the house and Frerin turns in his seat with a sigh. "Now, you both know this isn't going to go well, yes?" They nod firmly, eyes set but glittering with fear. "Alright then. Just... Know that I'll always love you boys and I understand. Okay?" 

"Thanks Uncle Frerin." Kíli says quietly, and his uncle smiles and ruffles his dark hair. Dis is waiting at the door when they get in, her smile amused, and gaze concerned. 

"You're later than usual, is everything all right?"

"Yeah mum, everything's fine, but we gotta talk to you about something. Is Uncle Thorin here?" Fíli says, twisting his hands in his polo shirt.

"He's upstairs in his office. I'll go get him alright?" 

"Thanks mum!" Kíli rubs a reassuring hand on Fíli's shoulder, then starts a kettle boiling for tea. By the time Thorin joins them the pot is steeped Kíli is pouring tea into mugs, and adding a ridiculous amount of sugar to his cup. 

"What is it you wanted to say boys?" Thorin says, adding some cream to his cup before sitting at the kitchen island. 

"Well, you see, we've, uh... Come to a realization so to speak. And we just uh..." Kíli starts, then turns to Fíli who links their hands once more in support. "I... I love Fíli a-and Fíli loves me. Not just because we're brothers! We really, truly love each other." Dis and Thorin seem speechless, and the vein above their sterner Uncle's left temple begins to throb ominously. Frerin looks at them sadly, but stands near them in silent solidarity. 

"You boys do know that you will never get to be together right? It's illegal in the city of Erebor, it's bad for the company's image, and it's... Well it's disgusting!" Thorin says in that quietly furious tone he takes when he feels that yelling would not be sufficient enough. 

"How can love be disgusting?" Kíli yells. 

"You're brothers! Mahal's sake, Fíli, don't you see the wrongness in this? You used to change his nappies!" Fíli shrinks back momentarily, and Kíli is afraid for a moment, terrified that his brother has finally decided that he's not worth it. 

"He's only five years younger Uncle. And that has no bearing on the love I hold for him. I will always love him and no amount of perceived wrong-doing will change that." Anything to keep the glow in his brother's eyes, anything for his Kíli. Dis has been strangely silent for the entirety of the conversation and Kíli turned pleading hopefull eyes on her. Dis looks deep in her son's eyes and begins to weep.

"What did I do wrong? Mahal, what have I done to them?" And she runs from the room.

"Now you've upset your mother! There is no place for this foolishness I'm this house or in my company. Fíli, Kíli, give up this ridiculous... Notion and you can have everything. Anything."

"It would be worth nothing without love." Fili replies simply, Kíli nodding beside him.

"Then you are no longer my nephews. Leave, before I get rid of you myself." Thorin growls, stalking off to his office if the slam of the door is any indication. Frerin sighs deeply and wraps the boys in his arms, Kíli steadily crying and Fíli trying to remain stoic under the onslaught of emotion. 

"Oh my boys... I'm so sorry. You both go pack then come with me, I have something to give you. Alright?" The boys nod and quickly pack three suitcases, filling them with easily layered clothing, essential hygiene products, and a few extras like Kíli's iPod, Fíli's copy of Fahrenheit 451, and a small photo album of their trio to Disneyland. They run downstairs, finding Frerin in front of the unused second garage door. He smiles grimly at them and opens the door to reveal a slightly beat up Corolla, red, and hands them the keys and a thick envelope. 

"You knew, didn't you?" Kíli asks suddenly.

"I had my suspicions lad. And I'm the last person who should be judging anyone for who they love. So I came up with a back-up plan for you. I love you both as if you were my own sons, and this doesn't change that." 

"Thanks Uncle Frer." The boys say, chocked with emotion as they pull their Uncle close.

"You drive carefully and get somewhere safe. I hear the sea is nice this time of year." Fíli nods and with watery smiles the boys hug their Uncle one last time before they pack up the car and leave the home they grew up in, heading for places unknown and adventures unasked for. 

\---

They stopped at a government building and put in the requests to change Kíli's last name to Ibinaikhâl, then in Edoras, where they got married in one of those small chapels that catered to drunk people who didn't know any better. It was a sweet ceremony, albeit a short one, and their witnesses were a taxi driver, and a horse-tamer they pulled off the street. 

After weeks of driving they came upon a glittering metropolis of sunlight and glittering glass hotels. Fíli drove down by the water just to see the smile on his brother's face at the tangy salt air and cadence of crashing waves. It was a few more weeks before they could get an adequate apartment with the money Frerin had given them, but when they did their relief was palpable. They were finally home for good, and their love was enough. 


	6. All is Vanity Underneath the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit nsfw-ish? I dunno, enjoy :)

All was golden in Erebor, the torch flames casting the golden glow of the horde of Thror everywhere. Fíli was especially beautiful in Erebor. His hair shone like flowing fire, his eyes glittered like finely polished aquamarine, and his skin was burnished bronze. In comparison Kíli felt plain, he could not glow much more than a measly copper and he was dark where Fíli was golden sunlight. Kíli sighed, setting himself down in a deserted corner of the treasury, moving larger golden items out of his way to burrow down. 

"You look so beautiful like that, surrounded by gold." Kíli sits up in surprise, eyes wide when he finds his brother, staring at him with his hands full of golden jewellery.

"Not as good as you _nadad,_ " Kíli says in reply, looking down at his lap shyly. Fíli snorts and Kíli looks up at him with a glare.

"You are blind, brother. But that doesn't matter, I've got something to make it even better." Fíli sinks to his knees beside Kíli, slipping sturdy hands under his jacket to slide it off of Kíli's shoulders and back onto the gold. He goes for the laces on the neck of Kíli's tunic next, nipping at his throat as he goes. By the time the tunic is over his head and tossed over his shoulder, Kíli is panting lightly, eyes half-lidded. Then Fíli picks up one of the gold pieces he brought, draping the elegantly linked thin chains over Kíli's bare shoulders, the chilled gold ghosting over his nipples, hardening them under Fíli's appreciate eye. 

"What are you doing Fee?" 

"You look so beautiful in gold Kee." Fíli whispers huskily, then grips Kíli's hips with both hands, fingers teasing at the waistband, asking permission. 

"You can do it." Kíli says, smiling shyly at his brother, "I want you."  Fíli grins wildly, and undoes the ties on Kíli's trousers and pulls them down to his ankles, taking his braies along with them. He slides his boots off much faster, and seconds later Kíli is completely nude. Fíli smirks at his brother, then picks up another piece of jewellery, a long triangle of looping golden chains, set with small diamonds in between dangling arches. He unhooks one side and wraps the chain around the bones of Kíli's hips, letting the triangle of chain dangle cold on his pelvis, grazing teasingly on the base of his cock. Fíli groans low in his throat, then picks up the last piece he brought, a crown of swirling gold, set with large dangling emeralds and a myriad of sparkling diamonds. He sets it atop the unruly mess of Kíli's hair, and sighs contentedly.

"There, a crown fit for a Royal Consort. I''ll have you like this everyday Kee, naked but for your gold in my bed. Would you like that _nadadith_?" Fíli's eyes are glazed with lust- lust and something much darker, posseive even, but Kíli can't look away, almost certain that his eyes look much the same. 

"Yes," Kíli moans, arching into the hands that have begun stroking up his hips, playing with the golden chains that linger on his body. "What about you Fee?" Kíli questions in a gasp as a hand wraps itself around his length teasingly slow and deliciously warm. 

"Don't worry about me _bunnel_." Fíli says, a satisfied smirk gracing his lips, and pleasure dancing in his eyes. Kíli forgets everything but his brother's name soon anyways; lips, tongue, teeth, and hands working in tandem to take him apart piece-by-piece until he reaches his peak, body arched and muscles tensed.

"Beautiful," Fíli murmurs reverently, rubbing at a damp patch on his trousers with the hand not currently rubbing circles on Kíli's stomach. "Sleep now _umral_ , we have much to do in the morning." He kisses his brother gently, both rather sloppy after finding their pleasure and they cover up with Fíli's coat, curling up on the treasure to sleep, dreaming of gold and their own slice of perfection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References for Kíli's body jewellery:  
> Lower bits-http://www.nonpiercingjewelry.com/ABCpics/gcloth1.jpg  
> Chest piece: http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1369335022/---Free-shipping-true-religious-men-for-woman-wholesale-Draping-Chain-Body-Chain-jewelry.jpg  
> Bunnel- treasure of all treasures  
> Umral- lover  
> Nadad(ith)- brother(that is young)


	7. I Have Loved You For a Thousand Years ( and I'll love you for a thousand more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can't believe Fíki week is over already! Had lots of fun and it was really great seeing everyone else's stories and fanarts :)

Fíli was 200 years old when his rule in Erebor reached its hundredth year. He remebers being 100 and angry at Thorin for abandoning him to the responsibility he thought he was not meant to have. Angry that he would do something so selfish as to run off to the Shire with Bilbo a mere twenty- seven years after reclaiming Erebor. Until he realized that it was essentially the first purely selfish thing Thorin has done since Erebor was lost, and it was easy to forgive him. Forgiving Thorin didn't make ruling Erebor any easier however, and he fears that he never would have made it without Kíli by his side. 

Kíli was a brilliant star in the middle of a pure black sky. He was there when Fíli needed aid with mining contracts, he settled disputes between guilds almost effortlessly, and he was a quiet, calming presence at Fíli's side, always prepared to squeeze his hand in comfort or bustle him off to the dining hall when he forgot to eat again. Kíli was his everything;brother, consort, advisor, lover. And still as beautiful and full of pure unbridled happiness as ever, despite the grey appearing in his hair and the ever deepening laugh lines in the corner of his eyes. 

"I see you are deep in thought again _amrâlimê_. Why such a heavy expression on a day meant for us to get piss drunk and embarrass our friends?" 

"I was just remembering the day Uncle Thorin said he was stepping down." 

"Oh yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you as mad as you were that day. It was ridiculous of course, poor Uncle had already lived too long with the weight of the world on his shoulders." Kíli smiled a little sadly, and Fíli went over to pull him into an embrace.

"I miss him too _amrâl_." They had both known that Thorin wouldn't have lasted too long after Bilbo died, and when their hobbit had said he was going with Frodo to Valinor they knew that they had lost all three of them. It was still painful, and they missed their family so much, but they survived on the love they gave each other and the knowledge that they would be reunited one day. Kíli nuzzled into the side of Fíli's neck, smiling at the fact that he still had to bend to do it properly, then pulled away with a soft sigh. 

"Come on then, can't start the celebration of the King's centennial without the King! You don't even have your crown on yet!" Kíli plucked the thing from its ornate box and carefully placed it over Fíli's greying blonde hair. He barely felt the weight of the thin gold, a departure from the traditional heavy gold crowns used by the former rulers of Erebor, angular and simple, well-suited to the dwarf whose head it rested upon. Kíli was already wearing his Consort's crown, the same diamond-studded loops of gold intertwined with hanging emeralds that Fíli had placed on him after they had reclaimed the mountain. Fíli couldn't help but smile at the memory, at how beautiful his Consort is.

"What are you smiling at?" Kíli asks bemusedly, an eyebrow cocked behind the fringe he wouldn't let grow out. 

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are my treasure." Fíli replies pulling Kíli close to him and peppering his face with kisses. 

"Alright, alright!" Kíli laughs, unsuccessfully trying to push his husband away. "Stop that you old sap, we're going to be late."

"Of course _bunnel_." Kíli squirms free, and rights his clothes with a wide smile, tidying Fíli up as well, then linking their hands together while they walk.  "I love you _nadadith_."

"I love you to Fíli."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amrâl(imê)- love (of mine)


End file.
